Raised of Sun and Moon
by FireStarter6820
Summary: Ravaged by their past, Kirika and Shirabe head toward konoha in hopes of a better life. Well that didn't work and now they have a "son".


T**was an idea cast out long ago, but never worked upon. So I decided to ring out this idea from the closet and use it.**

**If you can guess from this title, Naruto is going to be raised by Shirabe and Kirika. I am also working on the other fic which has the same concept, but instead of those two it is just going to be Miku.**

**In any case, I don't own neither Naruto nor Symphogear**

"Human Speech"

_'Thought'_

**_Attacks/Jutsus_**

**"Bijuu/Demons"**

**Anyway, Start! Chapter One: An Eclipse.**

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

An eclipse was a strange thing, knowledge on it wasn't very large in Konoha and the amount of people who've any knowledge on it is even smaller. Thought today it happened, one of the four times it happens during the year. Chakra always seem to be a bit more out of control during these days, as they seem to gain a mind of their own and let loose. Those who had tight control of their chakra were the only ones who didn't feel the unnatural pull.

Today was even stranger and...more dangerous for a familiar blond boy. Said blond was currently walking in the alleys, avoiding villagers whom developed a hate for the young child. The young boy was hated for a reason he had no control over nor had any idea of. Another name for the blond was a jinchūriki and holds the Kyūbi no Yōko. One whom had a tailed beast, or bijū, sealed inside of them and usually used as weapon in whichever village they were born in. Jinchūriki are persecuted by their tailed beasts by the people in their villagers, as they see the beast inside of them and hold much respect and fear for them. Although the respect is from the shinobi of their village than their civilians who barely understand ninjas at all.

Now, nine years ago from today the Kyuubi attacked the Hidden Leaf and succeeded in killing a large amount of the villagers. The attack was sudden and the Kyuubi was almost unstoppable. Almost, since the Fourth Hokage was able to stop the rampaging beast. The Fourth sealed the beast into the child and forced the child to be condemned into a life of hell, the Fourth's wishes of the boy being a hero was ignored all too sweetly.

So , ignoring all the elusive ways of dodging the information of his name, the young blond child is named...Naruto Uzumaki. Maelstrom, not fishcake, as the child will constantly remind anyone who thinks otherwise though not usually helping his case as he usually scolded people of this when he is eating copious amounts of ramen.

Anyway, back to the present, the child hid under the glares of the villagers who saw a glimpse of the boy. Today was the Kyuubi Festival, to celebrate the defeat of the beast. Today was also his 9th birthday, although it was just another day in the week for Naruto since he didn't think his birthday was all too special. Naruto sneaked behind and between buildings to head toward his apartment. It was dangerous for him to be out on the kyuubi festival since the villagers seemed to be more quick to anger and more quick to form a mob to attempt to beat him. The only reason he was out was because Ichiraku had a sale and a sale meant that things were cheaper.

He walked quietly toward his apartment and used the shadows to his advantage. It was unfortunate to see that Naruto wasn't the only one who used the shadows to their advantage. A hand suddenly appeared from behind Naruto and grabbed him from the collar of his shirt. Naruto yelped as the ninja, as the clothing seemed to imply, brought the child to his face snarled at him.

"What is the little demon doing here at night?" The man snarled, alcohol invading Naruto's nose. Naruto whimpered as the man threw him to the floor, thinking he was being let go, and ran toward to the other direction. He grinded his heels to the ground as he noticed a mob surrounded him. He looked at the snarling faces of old men and women and the other adults. The hatred of their eyes replacing the will of fire that Ojīchan kept talking about. Naruto backed up to the wall on the side of the building and whimpered as a man lifted his kunai to strike the young child. The child curled himself up to a familiar ball, as this wasn't the first time he has been attacked. He shut his eyes as the blade slowly descended upon him.

"Humph, children these days never seem to stop and understand the unknown anymore. Stupid Humans."

_**Alpha Style: 100 Rebirths**_

_**Kill Juliet**_

A woman's voice said with authority as the screams of people filled Naruto's ears. He felt as something liquidy was splashed on and slowly opened his eyes to a terrible sight. The sliced bodies of civilians filled his senses as the slight taste and feel of the blood that splashed on him finally got to him. The sight and smell of the bodies stung his eyes and nose. He ignored the strange purple circular blades and bright green blades in favor of vomiting in front of him, fairly close to the two women in front of him.

Naruto gagged before looking up and staring at the two women who apparently saved the "demon" from his demise. The closest one was a woman who was kneeling in front of him with a large smile, almost as large as his but twice as brightening.

The woman had shoulder-length hair with a large black X-shaped clip on her left bang. Her hair was curly and seemed to stick out a bit on the back. She had bright green eyes and fair had a black short sleeved shirt with puffed out sleeves that have white Xs on the side and a yellow three layered ruffled dress that was longer, near her knees, in the back but short in the front. She also had black and white striped stockings, black boots, and black and green arm-warmers and leg-warmers.

The other one seemed to be more cold in personality, as she was shorter and had a more noble air around her. She has light pink eyes with pitch black hair in a hime style set in pigtails that are tied with pink ribbons that reached her wore a long sleeved dress that that was light pink from the shoulder until waist which curved to the center and turned black, the end of the dress reaching her knees. She also wore dark pink stockings and black steel-toed boots.

The blond haired woman knelt in front of Naruto and put a caring smile on her face as the other watch impassively, her arms across her chest. The woman held her hand out toward Naruto slowly, to not alarm him too much.

"Hello there, my names Kirika Akatsuki. What's your name?" The blond woman, now identified as Kirika, said to Naruto who stared at her hand. Naruto looked at her hand, back toward Kirika, than toward the noble woman. Kirika seemed to read his silent question and answered quickly. "This is Shirabe Tsukiyomi, she is a friend of mine." She said with a smile. Naruto gave a tentative smile before picking himself back up and attempting to run away. That didn't work since the scary lady, now known as Shirabe, picked him from the back of his collar and forced him to face her.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" Shirabe said curtly. Naruto flinched under her steadfast gaze and lowered his head and fingered his shirt. He thought she was going to punish him like the others, but that thought came to a stop as her next words shocked him out of his mind.

"You're injured and tired. You must rest and take care of those wounds...new and old." Shirabe said. Naruto stared at the woman before his eyes slowly closed into the sweet abyss of sleep. Kirika and Shirabe both looked at the strange blond child before them for a minute and a half before giggling at how quick he fell asleep. Their laughter resounded through the night as they cradled the child and walked to their apartment.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

The two girls slowly walked to their apartment, thinking of the event that already showed them the true face of the their new home. They entered konoha earlier in the day, seeing the bright colors of the kyuubi festival preparations. The two thought that konoha was truly the village of peace, a home to ease their scars of past. But that judgement was placed upon konoha too early for a true idea of what konoha was. Like any other ninja village, it also had it's own secrets. As the day ended and the darkness of night appeared, so the the darkness of konoha seemed to appear in front of them. Drunkards run rampant and outright street fights seem to surface. The apparent "fire" of konoha was just a simple wisp of what it was. The visage of konoha was all too darkened when they saw a mob of drunk civilians and shinobi gather around a small, defenseless blond child. Shirabe seemed cold, but her heart was the opposite. Seeing a small child that reminded so much of her past self sparked a fiery temper rarely seen, but never forgotten.

They quickly kill the drunks, their fear of killing people gone for so long it wasn't questioned of the humanity of it. They cut through the crowd and saw the child splashed with blood, cowering in a ball and looked up at the two women. Than vomited in front of him, the obvious sight of an unnatural amount of ramen appeared in front of them. Kirika was slightly offended, she isn't that ugly. She quickly wiped that thought from her head and approached the frail child. She gave her name and asked his, but it answered only with quizzical stares to her and Shirabe. She gave him her name as well, but the child didn't trust them. His trust in people probably already broken. He tried to escape, but Shirabe's fiery protection wasn't over yet. She picked up the small boy and was treated to him passing out. The giggled as they headed toward their apartment.

They entered the simple one room apartment with a small living room, kitchen, and bathroom. They set the child on the large couch and sat down on the simple square table with two small indents on each side. Shirabe and Kirika looked at each other before nodding and reaching into their clothes. They both brought out identical crystal necklaces, said necklaces looked like swirled violet jewels. They pushed the jewels into the small indent, to which a large circle appeared on the table. Out of both jewels came a white line slowly stretching toward the other in a semi-circle shape on both sides. When they touched their target, the center of the circle shimmered slightly before an image of the overview of multiple villages seem to appear on the table. The circle enlarged until it covered most of the table and showed the statuses of multiple villages, with konoha being in the center. They sighed as they saw no enormous battles, except the village hidden in the mist which was always in battle since the beginning of their civil war.

Konoha is still glowing bright orange and red with festival lights, black dots represented people and other things. They, rather unfortunately, noticed a small mob forming and slowly heading toward their apartment. Apparently they didn't kill all of them. The mob surrounded the bottom floor and slowly ascended toward their floor. Kirika scowled into the circle before snatching the jewel out of the circle. The images faded away into the air as Kirika marched into the living room and looked through the window at the civilians, who are mostly drunk, heading toward their door.

She looked back toward Shirabe, who was calmly drinking tea...and nothing else. Shirabe looked at Kirika before nodding and grabbing Naruto and some scrolls. Kirika looked to the apartment and sighed, at least they didn't bring in any valuables. Kirika ran through hand-seals while Shirabe ran to another room. Using the scrolls she grabbed, she quickly sealed their needed possessions and goods. When she returned to the other room, Kirika had finished going through handseals and smacked the floor.

_**Doton: Eien no Jishinha**_

Slowly, but surely, the wood cracked and whined as the earth seemed to swallow only their apartment. They could hear the civilians scream as they got away from the apartment that seemed to be destroyed by earth. Shirabe grabbed onto Kirika as they a purple and green light flashed...and they were gone.

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

That's good. In any case, that's how much I could write. So thanks for readin' and reviewin'. I'm workin' on three other stories at the moment and ain't that a doozie. Anyways, reviews are nice. Peace


End file.
